A Sweet Treat
by Hikari098
Summary: Kise is treating Kuroko with his favorite vanilla shake as his gratitude for everything. However, the waitress serves the drink with an unusual look – "why are there two straws that are tangled together in a form of heart shape?"


**A/N: **Yes, this is my 2nd short fanfic for KNB! I don't know why but I really like the chemistry between Kise and Kuroko~! Ideas keep on appearing in my head and I always end up laughing when I think of an ending. Yeah, it's creepy but that's how I get inspired in starting a story. And if this idea is already used by others, it's just a coincidence. Anyways, enjoy reading it guys~! By the way, for those who read my first KNB fanfic, "**Holding Hands**", thank you very much! I owe a lot from you! I hope you'll enjoy this, too.

**Warning/s: **Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Some grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket, of course.

**Summary: **Kise is treating Kuroko with his favorite vanilla shake as his gratitude for everything. However, the waitress serves the drink with an unusual look – "why are there two straws that are tangled together in a form of heart shape?"

* * *

**~A Sweet Treat~**

"Kise-kun, is it really okay for you to treat me?" asked a certain teal-haired boy with big blue eyes as he glanced innocently at the blonde-haired guy with charming golden eyes, who's sitting comfortably across the table. They were inside Kuroko's favorite shop which sells his favorite drink - vanilla shake. Kuroko came here quickly after Kise sent him a message about treating him a vanilla shake. He thought that, maybe Kise had an ulterior motive but staring at the guy who did nothing bad to him these past years, he couldn't imagine Kise taking advantage of him. Thus he accepted Kise's offer excitedly.

"Yes, it's okay. Consider it as a thank-you gift for everything that you've done for me, Kurokocchi," answered Kise after talking to the waitress for an order.

Kuroko tilted his head to the right curiously, "Thank-you gift? Why? I don't remember doing anything helpful for you recently . . ."

After viewing his confused look, Kise chuckled softly because he found it cute.

"_Kurokocchi's way of tilting his head to the right when he's confused is so cute~!_" he squealed like a fanboy on his mind before replying to Kuroko with a big smile on his face.

"That's what you think but for me, being with you is already enough. Do you know that this is the exact day when you became my instructor back at Teiko?"

"Really? I don't know . . . ," replied Kuroko honestly, making him feel like there's an arrow piercing behind his back.

"What?! You forgot?! That's too mean, Kurokocchi~! I thought you also remember it since you came here!" whined Kise dramatically.

"No, you got it wrong, Kise-kun. I only came because I like vanilla shake," he explained bluntly.

Another arrow pierced behind Kise's back. He wondered if he's the most pitiful man right now . . .

"Here's your order!" the waitress said courteously as she brought down a big glass of vanilla shake on the table with . . .

"Huh?" both Kise and Kuroko blinked in unison when they saw the unusual appearance of the shake. Before the waitress walked away, Kise halted her abruptly to ask a question.

"Miss waitress, wait a second!"

"What is it, sir?" the waitress turned around, and blushed a bit when she looked at Kise.

"Umm . . . why are there two straws that are tangled together in a form of heart shape?" his face flushed hard when he pointed it out. The waitress gasped when she realized something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I thought that you two are dating because you order a large size of vanilla shake!"

Kise almost fainted in bliss when she mentioned the '_dating_' part. Really? They looked like they're dating?!

"I'm so sorry! I'll change it right away!" she said apologetically while trying to grab the drink to change it. However, Kuroko was already sipping it with the straw.

"Umm, sir . . ."

Kuroko halted from sipping as he turned his head to the left to face the bewildered waitress.

"About changing your order . . ."

"This is fine. You don't need to change it," replied Kuroko straightforwardly.

Sighing in relief, the waitress bowed and left them. Kise's mouth was hanging open when Kuroko said it. Was this really a date . . . ? Was Kuroko really okay with it . . . ? Did Kurokocchi . . . like him, as well? With too many things flowing inside his mind, his heart was beating faster.

But when Kuroko looked at his eyes suddenly, his heart almost stopped beating.

"Kise-kun, want to share the drink with me?"

Eh? Did he hear it right? Wasn't he dreaming?

"What . . .?" he mumbled with a dumbfounded look.

"I don't think I'll finish this vanilla shake by myself, so will you drink it with me?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Ehh . . . but it's my thank-you gift for you, Kurokocchi . . . ," answered Kise as he felt like killing himself later for what he just said now.

"_Kise Ryota! You dumbass! You should accept it already~! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, idiot! Why don't you accept it already~?!_" his mind yelled angrily.

"Well . . . why don't you think of it as a thank-you gift from me, as well, Kise-kun?" said Kuroko.

Kise blinked. "A thank-you gift . . . ? For me? Why?"

Kuroko gave him a smile. "Because, you're the nicest guy I know. Thank you for the treat."

After hearing it, Kise swore that he would never ever forget this day even in his grave.

Hence, they drank the vanilla shake together. It's the sweetest drink he'd ever drunk. Maybe he could put on his diary that his new favorite drink was vanilla shake.

* * *

The next day . . .

"Hey, Kise! What's wrong with you?!" the captain of Kaijo team, Kasamatsu, shouted as he kicked Kise's back but instead of standing up, Kise remained on the court floor like a corpse. The team was bewildered why Kise kept on missing his shots and even catching a ball. He also couldn't dribble properly. Was Kise sick?

"What the hell happened to you?! Are you sick or something?! If you're sick, you should have stayed at home and rest!"

Weakly, Kise stood up and scratched his head as he apologized and explained, "Sorry, Kasamatsu-sempai. But the truth is I didn't have any sleep last night."

"Huh? Why?"

Kise blushed as he fidgeted his fingers shyly. "Because . . . I had a date with Kurokocchi yesterday . . ."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"EEHHHH?!"

**The End**


End file.
